It's a Crazy Life
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Jake goes to Romania, and can't contact Miley. How will he get in touch? what about when he comes back? how will they keep this from the press? Jiley, probably Loliver in later chapters. i reposted chapter 3. Read It! please
1. He Said, She Said

**Chapter 1, He Said, She Said:**

Miley sat in her sat in her 8th hour study hall. She finished her work a while ago, and was now writing a new song for Hannah. Alright, here's what the song's about. It's about her and Jake. See, he really likes her, and shows it. She really likes him back, but hides it. Instead, she acts like a major brat. The first line in the song about her refers to the school dance. She could tell by everyone's reaction to her red dress, that she looked good. (**AN: **I don't own this song, and neither does Miley/Hannah. It's Ashley Tisdale's.) After class, she went to her locker, and saw Jake heading for detention. "Wow. Someone actually had the nerve to give Jake Ryan the zombie slayer detention." **"That's right. I'm a bad-boy."** "And I'm still unimpressed." **"How am I still losing, but you keep wining?"** "I'm gifted. Besides where have you been all day?" **"Principal's office. Cause' I'm that bad. But I still look good." **"Can you go one minute without talking about yourself?" **"I could talk about how amazing you are."** He smiled hopefully. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please. You drive me nuts."

**Three weeks later, Hannah concert:**

"Alright y'all. I got a new song for ya.

(**AN: **I changed some lines, but this is mostly the edited version.)

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh an'_

_He got what he needs, impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question, chicks like what_

_Girl walk in the spot, she stop traffic_

_She got everything, you can't pass it_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic, boys like ohh_

_(Chorus)_

_Maybe I can see us bein' like that_

_Maybe I can see us dancin' like that_

_Maybe I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said_

_(Chorus again)_

_He said girl ya winnin'_

_She said boy where ya been at_

_Stop talkin' for a minute_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazin'_

_She said you drive me crazy_

_No more deliberatin'_

_Whatcha' doin' let's get movin'_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He'd do anything to impress her_

_He'd say anything to just win her_

_Money spent to diamond center_

_Girl playin' it cool, but she's winnin'_

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do, she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked, doesn't like what_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_He said girl ya winnin'_

_She said boy where ya been at_

_Stop talkin' for a minute_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazin'_

_She said you drive me crazy_

_No more deliberatin'_

_Whatcha' doin' let's get movin_

_Just like that they_

_One day with you, boy, just one day with you_

_Everything so brand new, everyday I think up_

_Bein' with you, no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we just get together_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_He said girl ya winnin' _

_She said boy where ya been at_

_Stop talkin' for a minute_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazin' _

_She said you drive me crazy_

_No more deliberatin'_

_Whatcha' doin', let's get movin'_

_Just like that they_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

Thanks for coming! Good night everybody!"

With that, she headed off stage, and into her dressing room. EW! She was sweating through her wig. She pulled it off, and mopped the sweat off. Then there was a knock at the door. 'Finally, Lily's here.' She went to the door and opened it. "Miley?"


	2. a Goodbye First Kiss

"Hey Rob, are we almost there?" Jake Ryan asked his limo driver. "Yes, we are here sir." "Thanks." Alright let me back up to yesterday.

**Flashback, yesterday:**

_Ring, ring. "Hello." "Jake Ryan." "Yes." "Frankie Munez dropped out of our movie, and we'd like you to take his place. it's in Romania." He thought for a moment. Well, his latest attempt at impressing Miley had failed, and he kinda needed to get away. "Alright. When do I leave?" "2 Days." "What about school?" "We have tutors for all of our child and teen stars." "Alright I'll go." "Excellent. I'll go tell the director."_

**End of flashback:**

Now Jake was going to a Hannah Montana concert to tell her about his movie. She was a good friend. She'd always listen to him and understands what he's going through as a star.

He got to his seat and listened to the concert, and the screaming fans. The last song was new. The funny thing was, a lot of the song sounded like stuff Miley had said to him before. When it was over, he went backstage to say goodbye. He knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, it was opened, but not by Hannah. "Miley?" "Hello." She said nervously.

**Jake's P.O.V.:**

I looked down and saw Miley holding a blond wig. Of course. That's why the song sounded like Miley. Wait that means she likes me. She quickly hid the wig behind her back. "Miley, why are you holding a blond wig?" "Um, I uh, well you see, I'm sorta', Hannah. Why are you here anyway?" "I came to say goodbye." "Goodbye?" I came in and sat down on the couch. "I just got offered a movie part in Romania." "Oh that's, great." She sounded a little upset. "I'll be gone for 4 months. And I can't bring my phone." There was a short pause, then I remembered the song. "I really liked that new song tonight." "Oh, well thanks." She was blushing pretty hard now. "Miley did you right that about me?" "Psh. No, no. Why would you, I mean well, um… maybe." She turned her head away.

**No P.O.V.:**

He took his fingers, placed them under her chin, and pulled her head towards his. She closed her eyes. Their lips met. Then there was another knock at the door. They pulled apart. "Who is it?" "Lola." "Huh, come in." "Hey Hannah. I- Jake !" "He knows Lily." "How." "He came to the door, I thought it was you, I answered it, he saw me without my wig on." "Oh." Jake's phone rang. It was his mom, he had to go home and pack. "Bye." "Wait Jake." "Yeah?" "I don't think we should tell anyone about us. I don't want to deal with the press. I get it enough as Hannah." "Yeah, totally." With that, she pulled him into a quick kiss. "Bye." "Bye." He left, and Lily was super confused.


	3. I'm All About You

**3.5 months later(Miley's P.O.V.):**

I walked into my homeroom class and sat down. Over the past 3.5 months I had only told Lily and Oliver about me and Jake. They agreed to keep it secret. He had been allowed to bring his cell, and he called a couple of times, and we agreed that he should be dating Hannah. It made more sense. That way I won't be bugged by paparazzi, and if we can't do a regular date, we can go to movie premiers and junk like that. But I never told anyone, not even Lily, that he's dating Hannah.

Suddenly I noticed a TV in front of the room. As soon as the bell rang, and everyone had taken their seats, Mr. Corelli said, "Alright students listen up. I know we all miss Jake, but I've decided to let us watch his interview on 'the Early Show'." Everyone cheered. Well, as soon as homeroom's over, everyone will know about 'Jakesannah'. We also agreed, in that phone call, that he's going to tell everyone about us at his first talk show after the movie.

**On the TV, no P.O.V.:**

"So Jake how was Romania?"

"Pretty good. Me and some of my costars started a band and preformed at a local club."

"Really? Could you guys show us something?"

"Sure. This is a song I recently wrote. We haven't preformed it, but we've practiced."

They set up some equipment, and started playing. (**AN:** this is actually Aaron Carter's song)

"_There's somethin'  
I've got to say  
You're always with me  
Even though, you're far away  
Talkin to you on my cell  
Just the sound of your voice  
Makes my heart melt  
Oh girl, well it's true _

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you

_I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to  
Oh girl, I'm all about you _

I know you worry sometimes,  
Some other girl will make me forget you're mine (Miley rolled her eyes at this.)_  
There's not a doubt in this world  
That anyone could take the  
Place of my number one girl _

It's true  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are going out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
When i close my eyes i can see you  
It's like your right here  
And this feeling's only gettin' stronger  
You're with me everywhere

I'm all about you  
I'm all about us  
No, baby, you never have  
To question my love

And every night  
There's a new crowd  
But it's always you  
I'm singing about  
There is only one these words  
Are goin' out to

Oh girl, I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you  
I'm all about you..."

"Wow Jake. That was really heart-felt. Who was it for?"

"Well, this next song will explain that, hopefully."

"Let's here it."

"_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down _

Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time

Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud"

"So who was that for?"

"Maybe we could have people call in and guess."

"Good idea Jake. If you have any idea call '638-314-1958'."

No one in her class had any idea. "Oh my god!" 'Could her class get any slower?' She pulled out her cell and called the number. Mr. Correlli didn't even take it away.

"Oh, we have a caller. What's your name?"

"Miley Stewart."

"What's your guess Miley?"

"Hannah Montana."

"That's correct." Jake said.

"Your dating Hannah Montana?!" one of the hosts asked.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

"Miley wait up!"

**(AN: I'm excited because my birthday is this Saturday!)**


	4. Miss Me?

"Miley, wait up!" Lily called to her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me about Hannah and Jake?" "I knew you were going to find out on that interview, and if not it would be in the tabloids by tomorrow." "Oh. Why Hannah?" "It's just easier that way. Then me, as Miley, won't be bothered by press." "That makes sense."

**2 weeks later, music video shoot:**

Jake walked into the studio, he knew Hannah was there. He silently watched from the side. She was to busy filming to notice him.

"Boy walk in spot, he so fresh an'  
He got what he needs, impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question, chicks like what

Girl walk in spot, she stop traffic  
She got everything, you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like ohh

Maybe, I can see us bein' like that  
Maybe, I can see us dancin' like that  
Maybe, I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Maybe, I can see us bein' like that  
Maybe, I can see us dancin' like that  
Maybe, I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

He said girl ya winnin'  
She said boy where ya been at  
Stop talkin' for a minute  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said you drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Whatcha' doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He'd do everything to impress her  
He'd say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamond center

Girl playin' it cool, but she's winnin'  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do, she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked, doesn't like what

Maybe, I can see us bein' like that  
Maybe, I can see us dancin' like that  
Maybe, I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Maybe, I can see us bein' like that  
Maybe, I can see us dancin' like that  
Maybe, I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

He said girl ya winnin'  
She said boy where ya been at  
Stop talkin' for a minute  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said you drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Whatcha' doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they

One day with you, boy, just one day with you  
Everything so brand new, every day I think up  
Bein' with you, no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together

Maybe, I can see us bein' like that  
Maybe, I can see us dancin' like that  
Maybe, I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

Maybe, I can see us bein' like that  
Maybe, I can see us dancin' like that  
Maybe, I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more that he said, she said

He said girl ya winnin'  
She said boy where ya been at  
Stop talkin' for a minute  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said you drive me crazy  
No more deliberatin'  
Whatcha' doin' let's get movin'  
Just like that they

We don't need no more that he said, she said  
We don't need no more that he said, she said"

When she was done filming, and was sitting in a chair, he ran up behind her and covered her eyes. "What the-?" "Guess who?" She immediately jumped up, and hugged him. "Miss me." He said in his ego-voice. They pulled apart. "Maybe. You miss me?" "Duh." "Then yes, I missed you. Nice song, by the way." "Thank you. Wait you heard it?" "Yeah. Mr. Corelli let us watch the interview." "You want to get lunch?" "Sure."

After lunch, the producer decided to refilm the music video, with Jake being the lead guy.


	5. a Stalker

That Monday, Jake returned to school. He noticed almost all of the guys were giving him death glares. He walked up to Miley and said, "What's up with all the guys?" "They're all mad at you because you're dating Hannah." "Oh." He noticed all the girls crying. "They'll get over that, right?" he asked with uncertainty. "God I hope so." Lily said.

Amazingly, Hannah didn't lose any fans, and Jakes TV ratings were higher. The producers of Zombie High brought Hannah back and the filming went perfectly. They had their kiss.

Hannah and Jake went for a walk in the park one night. Their bodyguards watched the entrance so that no crazed fans or paparazzi got in. Unfortunately, Paulie, (**AN: **the annoying photographer from It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want to, and My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Going to be Trouble) had been stalking Hannah and Jake, and heard about their plans. He'd gotten to the park and had hid from their bodyguards while they were clearing out the place. He had a recorder, and planned to record their conversation. And that's exactly what he did.

**The Convo. On the recorder/headline in the tabloids on Monday: **

So, _Hannah_, how did you think of an- **(they were walking away, so he followed.)**

Jake, no one's here. You can call me by my real name. And I got the idea of an alter ego from my dad. No one would ever guess that I'm really a brunette and I just where a blonde wig with bangs.

True. I didn't guess. I just thought it was weird that your new song sounded like stuff that you had said to me as- **(they got to far again.)**

But I have hinted that I'm 2 people. The Best of Both Worlds, the Other Side of Me, and Just Like You.

Oh yeah. I never even thought about those.

Did you here that? **(Paulie had been to quick with his walking, and had stepped on a dead leaf. He headed out.)**

_**(AN: the last line wasn't in the paper, nor was the first)**_


	6. Who is Hannah Montana, Alexis Texas?

Miley woke up, and realized she had 20 minutes to get to school. She got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and ran downstairs. She arrived at school ten minutes later. (She could really move when she wanted to.) When she walked into school, she saw a mob surrounding Jake. 'Typical.' She put her stuff in her locker and went to her home room. The bell rang and the teacher started taking attendance. Jake ran in, panting.

**Jake: **Sorry, huh huh, I'm late, huh huh.

**Mr. Corelli: **Ah, Mr. Ryan. Nice of you to join us. Where have you been.

This was weird. Mr. Corelli was never like this to Jake. But, personally, Miley wanted to no where he was and why he was panting as well.

**Jake: **I was trying, huh huh, to outrun, huh huh, an angry mob.

**Miley: **_Angry _mob? That's new. Why were they angry?

Someone handed Miley a tabloid. She read the front page. It had 'Hannah's' conversation with Jake on it. The world new that Hannah Montana was fake. 'Gulp!' She looked worriedly at Jake, who gave her a 'help me' look in return.

**Miley: **Are you really going to believe the tabloids? They were wrong about Hannah dating my brother.

There was a murmur of agreement. Then one kid said,

**Kid: **I saw him on the news, and he had recorded the conversation and played it. It was definitely Hannah and Jake.

'Crap. Paulie had recorded it.'

The rest of the week seemed to drag by. Miley and Jake couldn't hang out because he was dating Hannah, who was the search of every news reporter in like the whole dang country. And every time she turned on the TV, the same question was asked. 'Who _is _Hannah Montana?' One night at dinner, her dad said,

**Robby: **You know bud, if you want to stay a singer, you're gonna have to come out of hiding.

**Miley: **Not necessarily! I could become a new singer, like uh, Anna Cabana. No to obvious. Oh, I know! Alexis Texas. **(AN: I don't own those names. Those were some of the names they were going to have instead of Hannah Montana. And before Miley Cyrus auditioned for Miley, the character's name was Zoe. And Miley Cyrus originally auditioned for the part of Lily. Sorry, back to my story.)**

**Robby: **Now you know you can't do that bud.

**Miley: **I know.

_**Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm leading up to the climax! Please Review! **_

_**putlog is a funny word. sorry, i just learned it in History today. haha, putlog**_ :) (:


	7. a Dream?

Suddenly, Miley woke up to her alarm. She was sweating like mad. The man on the radio, which is what her alarm clock was, said, "Good morning Malibu! It's 7:45 and 75 degrees out." 7:45! She had 15 minutes to get to school. In her rush she missed it when the man said it was January 10. **(AN: I know that doesn't seem important, but I've decided that the concert that Hannah first sang He Said, She Said was on January 10.) **

She got to school and no one was talking about Hannah's alter ego. 'Hmm, maybe it _was _just a dream.' She thought. 'Wait. Then what's the date?' Then, she heard Amber and Ashley talking to Jake.

**Amber: **Jakey, I'm going to miss you so much. (In her whiney tone.)

**Ashley: **Yeah, so much. (Also in a whiney tone.)

**Jake: **Girls, please. You'll only have to be Jake-less for 4 months.

'Great. His ego is at his highest today.'

**Amber: **So Jake, are you going to Hannah's concert?

**Jake: **I don't know.

**Ashley: **Jake you have to. She's like, one of your best friends.

**Jake: **Yeah. I 'spose I should go and say goodbye.

**That night: **

**Robby Ray: **All right, and then you'll end the show with your new song, He Said, She Said.

**Hannah: **Ok.

Miley did her show, including the new song. After the concert, she sat in her dressing room, waiting. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. 'Hannah' got up and answered. What do ya know? Jake Ryan.

**Hannah: **Hey Jake. What are you doing here?

**Jake: **I came to tell you Good-bye. I'm going to Romania for 4 months.

**Hannah: **You can come in if you want.

She stepped aside from the door, allowing Jake access into her dressing room.

**Jake: **hey, I liked that new song. It reminded me of a conversation Miley and I had a few weeks ago.

**Hannah: **there's a reason for that. Oops.

**Jake: **What?

**Hannah: **Ok, there's something that I've been keeping from, not just you, but most of the world.

**Jake: **what is it? You can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret.

**Hannah: **Alright, I have 3 songs about it. The best of both worlds, the other side of me, and just like you.

Jake thought for a moment, then realized what she was getting at.

**Jake: **are you saying that you have an alter ego?

**Hannah: **Yep.

**Jake: **Well, who are?

**Hannah: **think Jake. What did you just say about my new song?

**Jake: **I said that I liked it and that it sounded like a conversation I had had with… Miley?

For he looked up at Hannah, but instead he saw the beautiful brunette he had spent the past few months trying to impress.

**Jake: **But why are you telling me this, unless you…

But he was cut short by her lips pressing against his. He was shocked, but pleased, by this.

'of course.' He thought. 'The song was saying that she was only acting like she hated me.' Then he kissed back.

"Lola" walked in on this, and said

**Lola: **Finally!


End file.
